1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for encoding and decoding a three-dimensional (3D) mesh of a 3D object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a 3-dimensional (3D) mesh used for restoring a 3D object requires a large storage space, a great amount of calculation, and a wide transmission bandwidth. The 3D mesh is to be compressed through an encoding process in order to effectively transmit, store, and render the 3D object.
When the 3D object is complex, the 3D mesh may also be configured in a complex form, and all information constituting the 3D mesh needs to be transmitted to a decoding apparatus in order to restore the 3D object. This type of scheme is defined as a single bit rate compression scheme, for example, Single Rate Coding.
In the conventional single bit rate compression scheme, position information of vertices, and connectivity information among the vertices are sequentially transmitted, and accordingly there is a problem in that a time delay occurs until all of the position information and connectivity information is transmitted.